


wedding day

by WattStalf



Series: these shitty ocs of mine [1]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Multi, OC backstory bullshit, sorry I keep doing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:05:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Nina and Sherry came to be Negan's wives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wedding day

**Author's Note:**

> My shitty OC, Nina! I finally wrote something about her! At last!  
> So this is just a potential headcanon type thing for how he got started with the whole multiple wives thing, and all. Sorry that it's dumb lol.  
> Maybe someday I'll write about Eileen joining the crew, since I already did that for Cindy. We will see.

Nina had been with his group since almost the beginning. She was aware of Negan's flirtatious tendencies, and had been on the receiving end of the flirting a lot since meeting him. Just about as much Sherry, but it wasn't as weird when he did it with Nina, because Nina wasn't married. But Dwight kept quiet, even if it made him visibly uncomfortable to see Negan putting the moves on his wife. The man had kept them all alive for so long that it was almost as if he had earned the right to do whatever the fuck he wanted.

But, in any case, she wasn't surprised when he started talking about his plans for "marriage." When they had found a place, and settled in and fortified defenses and expanded their group and begun asserting their dominance to the other groups around them, Negan started talking about how "behind every great man is a greater woman" or some bullshit, and how whoever would be lucky enough to become his wife would have an easy life. He would protect them and they would never have to fight again and they would get only the best, as was befitting any wife of his.

It was all so grandiose, but that was how things had become with him over the years. He had only been about half as obnoxious when they had started out, but he had developed such a cult of personality that everyone went with it, because he was the leader and it had all worked out just fine so far. If he wanted to put his future wife on a pedestal, who were they to question it? And if he wanted to hold goddamn auditions, just to see if "the shoe fit", then that was his business.

Of course, Nina was going to try out for that. She still hadn't found a boyfriend in all of this, and he had acted interested enough in her over the years, so she had as good a chance as anyone. Plus, it would be nice to be treated well and be free of worry, all in exchange for fucking Negan, who was not a bad looking man to begin with. Honestly, she'd wondered a few times why she'd never gone along with it when his suggestions went completely lewd, but perhaps she'd been a romantic once, hoping to find her one true love at the end of the world. Well, there clearly was no romance left, at least not for her, and she had her mind made up.

She didn't expect to see Sherry there, but when she thought about it, it wasn't too much of a surprise. Things had been strained with Dwight, from what she could tell, and after a conversation with her, she learned that he had thought it was a good idea too.

"He says if I'm safe, he'll be happy, no matter where I am," she said. "And Negan's made it pretty clear that he wants me, so...we both thought this would be worth a try." Nina could tell there had been a little more to the conversation than what Sherry recounted, but she wasn't one to pry. Besides, she had to focus on making sure that Sherry never had to find out if it was a good idea or not and making sure that she was the one that Negan chose.

He was, at least, pleased to see her amongst the turn out. "Knew you fucking wanted me," he said with a grin. "I'm glad you decided to stop being so damn shy about things." Their conversation from that point on was brief. He asked her why she really wanted this, and she gave a good balance of true and false, saying that she'd always had a thing for him and that she wanted someone to take care of her for a change, and he ate it all up.

"You're single, right?" he asked after a while.

"Yeah, I am."

"That's good. Lots of these girls, come in fucking tied down. They say they'll leave their man in a heartbeat for me, but you can understand my reluctance." He sighed. "Still, some of them are so fucking hot, I wanna believe them." She knew that Sherry was at least one that classified as "fucking hot" enough for him to want to believe.

When the verdict came in, he made a big show of it, gathering everyone while he went on about how pleasantly surprised that so many women showed up to declare their devotion to him, and that if he could marry them all, he would. But a man could only have one wife, after all.

"The only thing is, I can't fucking pick," he said. "And really, who is to say what the fuck I can and can't do? Who else is in charge here? You guys see anyone else giving a speech right now? Didn't fucking think so. And after much debate and deep thought, I absolutely cannot fucking pick between two women, and so I have decided that the rules are changing. As of today, I'll be taking on not one, but two fucking lucky women as my wives."

There was only a little bit of mumbling in the crowd; most people knew better at this point, but soon enough, a few men let out cheers, and then everyone was applauding. Negan was, of course, eating it up, and he let them go on for a long time before gesturing for them to be quiet again so that he could go on. "That is, of course, if they're willing to share me. I absolutely will not fucking tolerate any petty fucking jealousy. There's more than enough of me to go around, so if either girl has trouble sharing or has any other issue with this arrangement, they're more than welcome to decline my proposal.

"But, without further ado, the main fucking event, the moment you've all been waiting for!" He took in a deep breath, pausing just to build up anticipation, before he went on. "The two women I'd like to invite into my home...Sherry and Nina...will you marry me?" Negan gave the crowd a lopsided grin, but it might as well have been directed only at the two women in question.

Nina began to walk toward him, and she saw someone give Dwight a sympathetic pat on the back when Sherry did too. But she didn't look back at her husband of who knew how many years, and instead put on a bright smile as she and Nina reached their new husband. So this was it; she had won, and she hadn't even had to feel guilty about beating Sherry out for it. If she had to share a husband with anyone, she figured Sherry was as good a choice as any, and it seemed the other woman felt the same way about her.

They both told him yes, loud enough for everyone to hear, and then his grin grew to one that was absolutely face-splitting, and he threw an arm around each of them. "Well, you all fucking heard the ladies! Now, if you'll excuse me, I think a honeymoon is in order!"

Leading them off, he had the decency to wait until they were alone to say, "Really appreciate you two playing nice, but I figured you would. There's nothing to worry about, you have no idea how fucking horny I get. I'll keep you both plenty satisfied. But, as for tonight...you guys down to really share me? I mean a threesome. You can say no, but I think it'd be fucking great, always wanted to try that."

"Why not?" asked Nina. "It's a special occasion, after all."

Sherry only hesitated for a moment before saying, "Yeah, sounds good to me."

"Just what I fucking love to hear," he said. "Ladies, this is the beginning of a fucking beautiful family."

**Author's Note:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) i could write the honeymoon but will I? Probably not.


End file.
